Andare Via Fidanzato
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Angie just wants to be a normal high school student who doesn't stand. However, over the summer she finds out that not only does she have Winx abilities, but she also has to deal with looking like a member of the Winx Club whose gone.
1. Back to School

_Disclaimer – I do not own Winx. This fanfic is for my cousin's Cracked Pairing Challenge. Please see my forum Cracked Pepper's Challenge Forum for more details. I'm starting with list seven paired with OCs. This OC is going to be paired with Riven. _

**Andare Via Fidanzato**

The sunlight shown through Angie's window, begging her to wake up and start another day of school. Her long black hair hung lose as she lay in the bed and she let out a deep sigh as her alarm clock went off. Her hand tried to turn the object off, only to knock it off her nightstand onto the ground. This only served to make the noise louder and more of a pain as Angie lay in her bed and finally she found herself sitting up.

Carefully, she moved her legs from her bedding and put her feet onto the cold wooden floor of her room. She then reached down with a petite hand and grabbed the device and shut it off. Glancing up at the calendar she blinked a couple of times. "I forgot that today I go back to school. I should have taken up that offer to attend Alfea instead."

Glancing at her bare feat, Angie found herself frowning at the idea. "_Why am I thinking this? I purposefully decided not to attend Alfea because all of my friends are here in the grand old city of Chicago. I know those girls mean well, but I honestly don't fit in with there fancy life style, let alone can I afford the kind of clothes they like to wear. On top of this, I don't want to be anywhere near him. I can't believe he wants to date me because I look like his dead girl friend. The only way I'm going to be able to get away from him is by saying flat out no to going."_

She then thought back to what had occurred over the summer and let out a deep sigh as she flopped down onto the bed, placing her arms above her head. "This was one crazy summer, wasn't it?"

**Ʊ**

Angie suddenly heard her mother yelling at her, telling her that she was going to be late for school. The girl let out a deep sigh of agitation, realizing she had drifted back to sleep. She sat up fast and hurried to get the soft pink pajama top off. She grabbed her school blouse from the hanger and began to carefully button it up. She then began to pull off the pajama shorts and pulled on her school's standard skirt part of the uniform. She then pulled on the stockings and grabbed her bag, hurrying down stairs to slip on her shoes and to slide into the car.

Her younger sister bounced next to her, happy that she would finally be going to the upper section of the private school they attended based on scholarship. Angie found herself turning her head away, not at all happy that her sister was going to be at school to embarrass her. Better yet, it was a good thing none of the girls at her school knew that she had strange abilities. The last thing she needed was her friends thinking of her as a freak. Letting out a deep sigh, she grabbed her backpack and headed to her homeroom class.

As with the previous years, her girlfriends were sitting close to her despite the assigned seating. Fay-May sat working on her nails, having borrowed some nail polish from one of their other friends. She was another scholarship student and she wore a denim shirt over her uniform and talked in a country hick accent. Despite the accent, her family didn't own a farm. Actually, they used to but had to give up the far due to economy issues that were out of their hands.

Fay-May was also the only one who glanced up when Angie came into the room. The twins with their curly blond hair were to busy gossiping about the latest gossip, however Carly happened to notice her next as her chat partner was no longer paying attention to. Camry however was still talking to Lisa who had a rather large smirk on her face. Angie sat down, knowing she would be getting a major lecture from the one friend she had the most problems with.

"I broke up with my boyfriend." Lisa stated, a finger coming up to flick her short blond hair.

"Which one." Angie asked, letting out a deep sigh.

"The one that said he wouldn't date me anymore because I'm pregnant with another guy's baby." The girl smirked, causing Angie to wonder what she had missed over the past month while she was hanging out with the "fairies". Lisa would honestly fit in better with them as she was more inclined to be the cheerleader type.

The girl let out a deep sigh. "Are you telling me you're pregnant?"

"Well, yeah. However, if this gets in the way of me having a boyfriend I'll just go and abort the thing. I'm hoping it will get me cooler boyfriends, ones I haven't yet slept with." Lisa turned her nails around to look at them. "I think I'll change my nail color to a hot pink or a blood red."

"A baby isn't a thing!" Angie found herself shaking her head. "Plus, don't you need your parents to sign off on that kind of thing."

"Well, the guy I was sleeping with was an older guy who happens to know how to get fake ids, so I am not that worried about it. I think he would want to do away with this mistake of his."

Angie let out a deep sigh, just as the bell rang. She began to zone out as she opened up her notebook to write her poetry into. She thus didn't notice that the teacher had introduced a new student. She didn't notice until she heard her name called out. "Hi Angie."

Blinking a couple of times, she realized that someone had called out her name and she realized that her friends, not to mention a few other girls in the class were looking at her. She turned to glance over her shoulder at the other set of six desks in which Fay-May was sitting with Carly. She found herself blinking a couple of times and noticing the maroon haired male sitting there next to her. She suddenly found herself grabbing his arm and pulling him outside of the classroom after he mentioned something about being her boyfriend.

"Hold on..." Angie found her cheeks flushing up. "Riven, what the hell are you doing here!"

"I told you I was serious about being you boyfriend."

"I never said yes. And that is beside the point. All of my friends _know_ that I don't have a boyfriend. They know I don't have an interest in going to go look for them because they... guys are... so immature." Riven however wasn't taking no for an answer and leaned in close to pluck a kiss onto Angie's lips before heading back into class.

He spoke over his shoulder. "That's my reason. Everyone else is here because you inherited her powers and people are after you because of that, particularly since your powers are still very unstable."

"_I hate that guy! I can't believe he stole my first kiss!_"


	2. Awakening Powers

_So... I forgot to put the chapter title for the last chapter. That was dumb. This fanfic will be comprised of present chapters and flashbacks._

**Andare Via Fidanzato  
****Chapter 2:  
**_**Awakening Powers**_

The bell rang for the last day of school and Angie found herself stretching her arms up into the air. She grabbed her bad and headed out for summer vacation. She let out a deep sigh wishing she could go on vacation somewhere like some of the other rich girls were going. Particularly since Los Angeles got hot during the summer and the local pool was going to be closed due to someone having vandalized it with gang graffiti.

She headed out the door and towards her dance lessons, which was yet another scholarship program she found herself participating in. She let out a deep sigh as she listened to the bebop rhythm of the street dancers and wished she had half their talent. None of them were mad that she got the scholarship instead of them and a few told her she did have talent.

She found herself completely trained in classic, tap and a few other forms of dance. Her feet also wanted to start dancing every time she heard music instead of sitting still. This had become rather hard during the last month for some strange reason as music began to effect her more. She reached into her bag and placed headphones into her head, listening to her latest dance routine.

Angie closed her eyes as she held onto the handle of the subway, only to find herself having missed her stop. In frustration she got off and hurried to see if she could purchase a ticket for the correct train, only to find herself letting out a deep sigh of frustration. She found her hand knocked away and she had to go and chase after her coins. She got near the track and she felt as if someone had pushed her.

She suddenly found herself being grabbed and pulled back on. She found herself in a muscular hold and looking up at a young man with maroon colored hair. She pushed away, knowing that in her neighbor hood getting near that kind of guy always meant trouble. She found herself hurrying away, leaving the station and heading up to the streets above.

When she got out, she found herself looking at a bulletin board for the latest hit television show. Glancing back she found that the boy was following her. "Hold on... you look like..."

With that, she found herself taking off running. She found herself heading towards an alley way. Normally those places would smell, but this smelled worse. She found herself suddenly pausing as she saw creatures beginning to form out of the shadows. She found herself stepping back, her two inch heels stepping on some sort of trash.

Her hand pulled on her skit and she turned around to see that the guy had followed her and that he was panting slightly. "Why are you following me? Are you the one you created these creatures? "

"No... I have been looking for you..."

"Are you some kind of Vampire?" Angie blurted out, backing up only to have one of the things bite her. She kicked her foot back. "Good lord! What are these things!"

Another suddenly jumped at her and she found herself holding out her hand. "Stop! Don't attack me"

A sonic blast suddenly came out of her hand and she found the monsters disintigrating. The rush of power that had surged through her body caused her to suddenly tilt back, only to be caught yet again by the young man. "You are the person I've been looking for. You look just like her before..."

Angie found herself unable to hear the last part.

**M**

When Angie woke up, she found herself in the dance studio's office lying on the couch. She sat up blinking a couple of times. She stood up, only to have the teacher come over and grab her shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"I had the funniest dream. I was running from some guy and I suddenly was attacked by a group of monsters." Her head hurt and the teacher handed her a glass of water.

"Well Angie, you happen to have caused a scare. A young man dropped you off as the studio address was in your bags and he figured that may be where you were headed. He's still here actually." The teacher glanced out the glass down.

Leaning forward, Angie found herself blinking a couple of times. "It's him!"

The door suddenly opened and the guy leaned into the room. "Good. You're awake. I wanted to stay to see that you were all right. That's really what I wanted to know when you almost fell onto the train tracks."

"You aren't going to..." Angie stopped herself, knowing full well that bringing the small monsters up would make her sound like an idiot. "You mentioned I look like someone."

"My dead girlfriend. Again, sorry about that. I... shouldn't have brought it up. Seeing someone like her almost get splattered though wasn't fun."

"You're not like the punks I'm used to. Still, I don't trust you." The girl reached up to brush her black hair away from her face.

The guy ignored her and simply glanced around. "So... I take it you're good at dance and song?"

"Angie is my best student when it comes to dance. As for singing, she's also got the best voice but unfortunately doesn't have the confidence to preform on the stage alone. Actually, she doesn't have the confidence to preform solos in any of our dance recitals despite the fact she is very good at it. She's also turned down acting requests."

"Acting is a big deal?"

"You aren't from Los Angeles are you? Are you even from America? The whole Hollywood thing is a big deal for someone whose got talents like Angie. Particularly when they are as well rounded as she is." The woman smiled at him.

"Why don't I walk you home, or at least close to it." The young man reached up to scratch his head.

"No need. You're a stranger." Angie stood up and grabbed her bag. "I need to be going. My mom is going to be worried about me." The girl then hurried out the front door. The guy however kept close to her. "Do you want me to call the police on you? I mean, come on! Even I know that you're acting like a stalker!"

"Do you think those monsters were just a dream. They weren't. And believe me, the police of this world aren't going to know how to deal with them. Do you actually think you can pull off that spell again despite the fact you've never had time to learn your abilites."

"And why are these monsters after me?" Angie shook her head, glancing at the graffiti on the walls. "_I have other things I need to worry about._"

"Because..." the young man paused. "I wasn't very frank with you when I said you look like my dead girlfriend. You also seem to have her powers and abilities. That's why they're after you. You make the Winx complete, and they don't want that. The more members of the group there are, the harder it is for them to fight against them and take over things."

"Well, I don't want anything to do with this." The girl then took off, knowing full well that the boy was refusing not to follow her. She debated calling the police or not, but by the time she got to her place he was no where to be seen and he hadn't given her his name. She unlocked the apartment and locked it behind her, collapsing onto the couch.

She began to hum a made up tune.

_I want to fly away  
To travel far and far  
The names  
I seek I look concord  
I laugh at the idea  
That I'll be free  
To let my voice  
Rise above all  
To become crystal  
And oh so clear  
I sing my song  
Out loud to you  
Telling you to  
Go away  
To leave me  
Alone in  
My misery_

Letting out a sigh. "What guy uses the pick up line of you look like my girlfriend? I mean, he may  
not be interested in dating me but honestly, if he wants me to help them save the world and such telling me I'm like someone else absolutely stinks. He also didn't have the decency to tell me his name, or anything more then "_they're after you because of __"__her" power"._

Angie got up and prepared herself something to eat, letting out a deep sigh wishing her life could just be normal. "I'm average when it comes to singing, dancing and such. End of story."

After eating her salad, she went to bed. She didn't notice that something was watching through the window, before disappearing to tell who so ever where she was.


	3. Riven Hit On

**Andare Via Fidanzato  
****Chapter 3:  
**_**Riven Hit On**_

"_I hate this guy! I can't believe he stole my first kiss!_" Angie placed her hands on her face trying to hide her embarrassment of having been kissed by a guy whom she would much rather not have ever seen again. While it was true that Riven was rather handsome she had also met the guy less then a month ago and that frustrated her.

The bell rang to head to first classes and Angie went in to pick up her bag so she could head to her next class. Lisa was looking right at Riven and suddenly she licked her lips as he stood up. The girl latched onto his arm as he was heading towards Angie. "Since she isn't serious about having you has her boyfriend, let alone having a boyfriend, why don't yo be my new boyfriend?"

"Are you kidding me?" Riven pushed the girl's arm away in disgust and for the first time in Angie's life she found Lisa throwing a look at her that the girl reserved for girls she wanted to steal the boyfriend of.

"_Feel free to steal him. Though I think it is going to be hard unless you're willing to dye that blond hair of yours black and get plastic surgery so you to look like his dead girlfriend. You really need to work on your tact to, considering he just kissed my and tried to sweep me off my feet._" Angie let out a deep sigh and turned to leave.

The maroon haired young man stopped her. "I could walk you to your first class you know."

"I don't need it." Angie found herself storming off and heading towards her English class, hoping that she in fact didn't happen to share said class with him. Instead, she found herself sharing a classroom with one of the Winx Girl's. She blinked a couple of times as Stella suddenly stood up and waved at her.

Letting out a deep sigh and noting that the teacher didn't assign seating arrangements she reluctantly went to sit with the girl, knowing full well she would follow her to wherever she wanted to sit down. "So, Bloom and I went on this wonderful double date with..."

"If you're trying to convince me to get with Riven, it isn't going to work." The dark haired female pulled out her day planner to write down the homework.

"Nah, I just wanted to talk girl talk."

"How did you manage to get into an advanced English class?" Angie shook her head in major disbelief.

"Well, Flora is going to be in your science class, Techna is in your math class, Bloom is in your history class, which leaves me with English. We're all meeting up with you for P.E."

"Whose going to be in my other elective class or my computer class? Am I going to at least be free during those?"

"Let's see... none of us have musical skills and Techna and Timmy are both in the computer class. Riven wanted to be in all the same classes with you, but he's only got English. Sky has history, while Brandon has math." Stella leaned on her arm.

"So you're..." Angie found her words cut short as Riven came into the room and sat down next to her. She choose to hide her face in her day planner so that she wouldn't have to deal with him. However, a few girls she had never liked during her earlier years suddenly sat down next to him.

"So... Riven... where are you from?"

"I... who are you?"

"I'm..." the names were heard but ignored as the girls began to flirt away with a rather uncomfortable Riven.

"Aren't you going to tell them that Riven is taken?" Stella leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Why? We're not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well, Musa wasn't ever upfront with her feelings about Riven and she almost lost him a couple of times."

"I'm not Musa. Goodness knows I wish you would all just leave me alone."

"You're a part of the Winx Club though, so we can't easily leave you alone." The female stated. "It's our job to look out for the other members."

Angie let out a deep sigh before the teacher handed out the reading list for the school semester. She found herself liking the list that was given out, but Stella rolled her eyes and made it clear that she didn't enjoy the list at all. "Why aren't there any Romances on this list?"

"Romances are trash." The English teacher stated, which caused a few females in the room to let out irritated sounds.

On of the boy's then chuckled. "And romance is for girls."

"Excuse me?" Stella frowned at the man. "So you're telling me there aren't any classical romances? Last time I checked there were. I may be a daft blond, but I am also know that little fact."

Angie let out a deep sigh. "I wouldn't mind studying _The Tempest _or _The Winter's Tale_. Or are you going to say that some of Shakesphere's works are utter trash."

"Look, the writing list is set in stone and I make the choice of what to read. You'll be reading _The Grapes of Wrath_, _The Great Gatsby_ and other works by the same author."

"I thought we were supposed to be getting a well rounded curiculum for this class! It is supposed to be the advanced class and we're supposed to be introduced to a lot more then this!"

"I'm replacing the old teacher..."

"And you'll be receiving complaints from my mother for not teaching us adequatly"

Angie let out a deep sigh, noticing that the list had other writers on it, though the list focused primarily on the other one. She tapped her fingers, rather glad that her mother was to busy with her baby siblings to complain. That, and it seemed as if the rich girls and boys didn't have a clear sense of reality when it came to their schooling. Letting out a deep sigh, she found herself shaking her head, wishing for the day to be over.


	4. Meeting Winx

**Andare Via Fidanzato ****Chapter 4: **_**Meeting Winx**_

Angie found herself woken up by a scratching noise at her window. She opened her eyes in time to see a small, ugly purple creature with bat like wings scratching at her window. She got up and hurried to the door, opening it up in an attempt to escape. She glanced around and noted that her mother was still at work while her sisters were thus still at the babysitters. This was possibly for the best.

She hurried down the stairs and headed to the kitchen and grabbed a knife in an attempt to make things easier for her to defend herself. She took a deep breath. "Come on Angie. There is no way that such a thing could exist. You were just having a nightmare."

Glancing up, she saw another one of the creatures at the kitchen window. She pinched herself, before the window smashed as the creature came in through the window. She hurried over to the front door and out, hoping that the creature wouldn't follow her. She began heading down the street, only to drop the knife as something grabbed her leg. The knife dropped down into the grate and she found herself biting her lip as the pain of the nails digging into her leg.

Angie suddenly kicked out with her leg and hit the creature and she was off running again. She headed towards the subway station and found herself glad that she hadn't changed out of her clothing. She headed down to where she thought there would be a bunch of people, but found no one there. Glancing around, she turned to go back up the subway stairs, only to find the creatures coming down. She began to back up and heard the train approaching. Quickly, she spoke up. "Stop!"

An echoing sound came and caused the creatures to scatter. She clapped a hand over her mouth, before running up the stairs, knowing full well that her mother would be looking for the knife that she had dropped down the drain. As she turned her head about half way up the stairs, she suddenly found herself looking at a woman with white hair dressed in a bright blue outfit with bright blue makeup. She backed up, as the woman scared her.

"So... this is what happened to her powers. You look a lot like her."

A couple of other females came down. Angie found herself suddenly speaking up. "Look... I have nothing to do with gangs, so I'm not trying to take over your turf or anything like that."

"What the hell is she talking about?" A woman with bushy hair narrowed her eyes at Angie.

A woman with dark brown hair let out a laugh. "She still has no idea that we were the ones controlling those creatures. Oops... now she knows."

"Well, she might as well also know that she is going to die here." The bushy haired female spoke up again.

"Why?" Angie suddenly tripped and fell backwards.

"Because... you're the new Winx." The white haired female let out a deep laugh.

"What is a Winx."

Another female voice spoke up. "We'll explain it after we kick their buts."

Three females had shown up, a female with long blond hair, a female with natural purple hair and a red head. The red head female spoke up and Angie watched as the three gritted their teeth. The next thing she knew, the three girls were transforming and it was rather obvious that these girls were fairies. Angie bit her lip and watched as a fight broke out. Soon though the three girls who had surrounded her disappeared, threatening to come after her despite the fact they had it handed to them big time.

The red head spoke up, stepping forward. "I'm Bloom, this is Stella and Techna. As you can see, we're fairies. Winx happens to be our first form, but when the Trix refer to Winx they are referring to our group with is Winx club. They're witches and from cloud tower."

"Yeah... but why are they after me."

"One of our companions died recently and you've inherited her powers." The purple haired girl spoke up.

"Tact, Techna, tact." The blond haired girl suddenly rolled her eyes. Letting out a deep breath.

"Yeah... but I am just an ordinary girl. So... I can't be a fairy."

"But you are." Bloom smiled at the girl. "Really, You've got a good deal of power and you..."

Angie found herself hurrying by. "I don't want anything to do with this."

"We could help you fix the damage at your house." Techna spoke up.

"Yeah... why don't you also find the knife I dropped down the drain." Angie turned to head back to her home. She wrapped her arms around her chest and spoke to herself. "Seriously... those girls have the most awesome outfits outside of their fairy clothing. I would never fit in with them as the girls who tend to have that kind of clothing are rich snobs. They likely have some sort of misunderstanding."

When she got there she found that the door was closed, but unlocked. She headed in and found her mother sitting on the couch. Her mother glanced up. "Where were you this late at night?"

"I needed to take a walk. I had a song stuck in my head, but I still couldn't get it right."

"Be careful."

Angie stared at her mother before heading into the kitchen. She blinked a couple of times. "I must have been hallucinating."

She said this because the window was fixed and all the knives were back. Letting out a deep sigh she headed up the stairs. She found herself blinking a couple of times as she stepped into her room. She let out a deep sigh as she saw the three girls sitting on the bed. "Really? I mean, isn't it a bit rude to be sneaking into people's houses?"

"Isn't this a non-normal situation?"

"If my mom catches you here..."

"Don't worry, we'll meet up at central park and talk to you about all of this tomorrow."

The next thing she knew, all of the girls were gone.


	5. Classes

_Author's note – Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so Happy Christmas 2012. :D_

**Andare Via Fidanzato  
****Chapter 5:  
**_**~ Classes ~**_

Angie was glad when lunch came around because it meant that she could actually hang out with her friends rather then the Winx girls. The fact she had very few classes with her friends bothered her. She took out her paper bag lunch and glanced up in time to see that quite a few of the girls were surrounding the group that was comprised of the Winx Club and the specialists. Letting out a deep breath, she found herself not liking the situation.

Lisa at first didn't come and join Fay-May, Carly, Camry and Angie and tried joining in the group surrounding the _club_, but quickly found that it was to crowded. She came over and sat down with her salad. "I can't believe that I can't get close to that cute Riven in order to talk to him. I can't get close to any of those hotties. Well, the guy with the glasses isn't hot, but the others are. It's not fare that those bitches are near them."

"Hey... maybe those girls are actually nice." Fay May spoke up.

"No way. They have these accessories that I bet they stole."

"They didn't steal them." Angie let out a deep sigh. "They're actually very rich."

Glancing up, she watched as Riven glanced at her, before getting up to leave. Lisa smirked and tried to head after him, not noticing that a bunch of other girls happened to be coming after her. Angie finished her food before she headed off to her next class. The next class was History and she found herself sitting with Bloom. Letting out a deep sigh, she shook her head as the girl sat down next to her.

Angie could feel the jealous looks and hear the mummers from the other girls. "I can't believe the new girl is sitting with her! I mean, come on. Angie is poor and can't afford anything stylish."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." Bloom stated, but Angie knew she was lying. She knew that every member was there to protect her. The thought that she should perhaps actually learn to use her powers hit her, but then again she did in fact know how to use her powers, just... not anywhere near as good as the others. She remembered someone having told her that she just needed a bit more faith in her.

"Yeah... sure."

Letting out a deep sigh she picked up the text book, wondering what the history classes at Alfea were like. The class was her least favorite subject and she wished that she could get out of it. Eventually she headed to her second to last class which was science and she found herself with Flora. The atmosphere changed when she was around this girl.

Of course, Flora had a manner of making anyone around her comfortable. Stella came across as a high strung model who only cared about her looks. Bloom seemed like a hot head who always got her way. Techna seemed like a major nerd and flake, much like the other nerds. Despite the fact they ended up at the same table, she didn't mind being partners.

"Sorry that we're having to bother you like this, but we really need to make sure you're safe. If you need any advice, you can feel free to ask."

"I'm not getting what's up with Riven."

"I don't know what is up with him either." Flora stated. "I do know that he is obsessed with you and while the other girls think it is romantic, I am a bit bothered. Well, Techna doesn't see it either way. She's rather oblivious to many things."

"I've gotten that. She made a complete fool of herself during the classes I had with her. The other girls are wondering how you guys ever became friends."

"That would be because we shared a dorm with each other. Truth of the matter is I don't think we would have become close any of us unless we did in fact share the same dorm room. Our personalities are the type that makes it so that we wouldn't run in the same circles. That's part of what makes the group work though, is because our personalities also blend well."

"Yeah, but my personality doesn't match _hers_." Angie let out a deep sigh.

"That doesn't mean you can't be a part of the group. In the long run though we can't force you and you need to make the decision yourself." Flora then asked her own question. "You know about my group of friends, how about yours?"

"There are the twins and there isn't anything much to say about them other then the fact they try and convince the teachers that they are each other. There is also Fay May. She happens to be the only sane friend and she happens to also give sound advice. Lisa on the other hand... she's always flitting from one boyfriend to another. To say she is promiscuous is an understatement. One of her boyfriend's broke up with her because he found out that she was pregnant with another guys baby."

"How lame. I mean, I don't have a problem with girls having sex before marriage, but if we have a problem with guys having more then one girlfriend, why should we be fine with a girl having more then one boyfriend."

"Yeah, but some girls are fine with it and it seems to be the in thing at this school. The girls rule and the boy's have to bend to their whim if they want to get what they want. That is the way things work."

"Well, the specialists are really good at doing things for us girls, but they would never bend to the will of a girl. No, I take that back. Riven did do that once."

"Yeah... that makes me even less interested in him."

"He was under a spell though. I haven't a clue what all went on while he was under that female's control. You... she was one of the Trix, Darcy to be exact."

"Yikes. I pity him, because she's the one with the worst personality."


	6. All the Winx

_Author's note – Merry Christmas 2012!_

**Andare Via Fidanzato  
****Chapter 6:  
**_**~ All the Winx~**_

Angie honestly didn't want to go to the park to meet that group of girls and instead headed over to her lesson for the day and ignored the fact that a nightmare had occurred the day before. She walked to the studio, only to find the purple haired male there waiting for her. "You know, I couldn't be there yesterday to protect yourselves. The Trix used a few decoys to draw us away from their game plan, but Bloom, Stella and Techna managed to get to you in time."

"What are you doing here?" The girl narrowed her eyes at the young man.

"Your teacher as well as your mother think that you have a scholarship to a special academy over the summer. At least hear us out and spend some time at Alfea learning to control your powers and getting used to the fact you are in fact a Faerie."

"But I'm not a Fairie by blood."

"It is possible you have the bloodline, but it has remained dormant over the years. Do you know who your father was?"

"No. I don't." Angie stated. "But who my father is, is none of your business either, even if I did happen to know who the man was. I am not interested in my life changing simply because I suddenly have these new powers. I want ti to be normal and I am in no way interested in learning how to control it simply because you tell me to."

"Just come to the park. As I said, your teacher and your mother think you are a scholarship, and what will they think if you turn the scholarship down."

"All of you are forcing my hand on going with you, which isn't fair at all. Seriously... I'll go, but only because my hand is forced. I'm not going because I want to have anything to do with you. Not to mention you absolutely creep me out." She found herself heading to the subway with Riven and she watched as the boy fumbled with the subway tickets.

She rode along with him, a frown plastered on her face. She gripped the cord and when it was time to get off to head to the park, she found herself blinking a couple of times and pausing once she saw the group. Letting out a deep sigh she walked over and sat at the park bench and looked the girls and boys there.

Bloom was sitting with a blond haired male, while Stella was sitting with a brown haired one. Techna sat with a nerdy looking male and there was a forth female there with dark skin. At first, Angie thought that Riven had to be the young man named Riven's girlfriend, but he instead to her irritation to sit next to her.

"So you are the girl whose ended up with Musa's powers. You look just like her the geeky brown haired male stated.

"Yeah... I think people have told me that before. I just want to be myself, an individual, not someone who is expected to fit a mold." Angie let out a deep sigh, glancing at the ground. "_They came all the way to Los Angelas just to find me, but the fact is I am not wanting to go._"

"So... we should probably tell you about ourselves."

"Now girls... we should let her head home so she can pack her clothes." The dark skinned girl stated. "We can fill her in when she comes. Stella can transport you with her spell to Alfea."

"Yeah, but we should still let her know some of the ins and outs before we get there Flora." Techna spoke up, letting out a deep sigh."

"Each one of us has powers that is associated around a very particular element. Mine is fire, Stella's is light, Flora has plants while Techna's deal with technology. Yours happen to be based around music and sound."

"So?" I found myself shaking my head. "Next thing your going to tell me is that you've got the greatest powers for your element and the names are in some manner related to dragons, phoenixes, nymphs and... I don't know what a technological monster would be. I honestly don't care..."

"Actually, Bloom's powers is the only one that is related to a mythical animal." Flora stated.

"But I never thought of the possibility of the rest of us having some elemental animal tied to our powers that makes us as powerful as we are and makes us... well, it would be so cool."

"You missed my point. I want to be normal, not someone with special abilities." Angie sighed.

"Is there such a thing as normal?" Bloom asked. "Every person out there is different from each other and there is something special about them undeniably. Thus nobody can possibly be normal."

Angie let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Fine... I will go home and pack my bags so I can go to this Alfea place."

"I'll need to go with you so that you can get to Alfea." Stella smiled. They headed to the house and Angie felt herself flinching. Stella was a rather pretty female and her clothing was obviously a really nice style. The girl looked like she came from riches. She was also very chatty and ended up proving that she really was from riches. "I'm the princess of Solaria, and..."

"I don't care." Angie snapped the words out. "It isn't as if I wanted to meet a princess. I want my days to be normal."

"That's not how life works." Stella stated.

Angie was glad that none of her friends saw her on the way back to the house and she was glad that her mother wasn't home either nor her sisters. She headed up stairs and began to pack a suitcase. She could feel Stella looking at her clothes and she had the feeling the girl was sizing up her wardrobe and looking down on her.


	7. Gyms and Invitations

**Andare Via Fidanzato  
****Chapter 7:  
**_**~Gyms and Invitations~**_

After lunch, Riven found himself dodging the many females that were trying to flirt with him. He wasn't pleased with the fact so many girls were trying to hit on him, particularly when the young man was still reeling from the death of his girlfriend, but it was more then that. He headed up to the roof and lay out in the sunshine as he skipped the classes. "Seriously... I hate the fact these girls are hitting on me. Don't they have anything better to do? Not to mention they sound really dumb and drag down the classes with their lack of intelligence."

The door to the roof clicked open and a brown haired male was suddenly leaning over him. "I figure I would find you up here. You've skipped all the classes except for gym class. We need to be getting to class so we can all keep an eye on Angie while we're in the class. Or are you going to tell me that there are more then enough people there during that class to watch over her so you aren't even going to show up and help?"

Riven let out a deep sigh. "I'm only up her because I am avoiding most of the female population of this school. Makes me rather glad that we are an all boy's school. Goodness knows I couldn't deal with these chicks hitting on my all the time like they are doing. I mean, don't they have a life? Things aren't this bad with the girls, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah... they think of clothes, visiting other realms and whatever else they normally think of." Brandon let out a deep sigh. "And your right, these girls are worse then what we see at Alfea."

Upon arriving at the gym, they found themselves heading up to the bleachers in order to wait for the attendance to be taken and the class to be explained. Angie was already there and he sat next to her, only to have her scoot away. He let out a deep sigh, before speaking up. "I don't bite you know."

It was then that another female came up to him and pushed an envelope into his hand. "I was hoping that you would be able to come to my party that I am having tonight to celebrate the first day of school. I'm inviting everyone in your group."

Riven glanced over at the males and females and saw that Techna was twisting the invitation about in confusion. He then pointed his thumb at Angie. "And what about her?"

"What about me?" Angie shook her head at him.

"She's actually part of our group."

"Oh... I didn't know." The girl glared at Angie before handing her an invitation and walking off.

"Yeah... did you actually think I wanted to go to this?"

"Did you think I wanted to go to this?" The boy narrowed his eyes. "It's rather obvious the only reason we're being invited is because they think we're hot stuff."

The gym leader came in and they found themselves going and picking out their lockers and gym otifts before coming back and participating in the sports involved. They were divided into girls and boy's and while the boy's played half court basket ball, the girls found themselves playing half-court soccer. Angie found herself kicking at the ball in a half hazard manner, not caring what she was doing. She suddenly slipped and the ball went flying over to the other side of the court.

A loud resounding smack was heard and she glanced over at the boy's in the gym. Riven's face was a bright red where she had kicked the ball at him. Despite the fact it was unintentional, she found herself rejoicing. That was until the two coaches told her that she needed to escort him to the nurses office. She found herself cursing her luck, that her klutzy move had managed to maim the guy she wanted to leave her alone, only to cause her to have to walk with the guy. She could feel the glares some of the other girls were giving her and he found himself headed towards the infirmary.

One of the girls though made a complaint and ended up going with them. While Riven was being attended to by the school nurse, the girl puckered her lips up. "I'm going to get Riven to be my boyfriend. I'm going to do it with him at the party tonight, so don't you dare try to intervene. Honestly, I can't believe that he would even look at you. I bet he lied that you are a part of their group in order to get you to come so that we can play a prank on you. That will be a great laugh you know, seeing you embarrassed at the party."

"I may not like Riven, but I know enough about him to know that is one of the last things he would do. Shows how much you actually don't know him. Actually, while I am not fond of any of the people in this group, I do know that they don't like seeing other people picked on, so just back off from me. Particularly since I am not interested in him and I'm likely not going to the party."

"Because you're scared?"

"No. Nothing would happen."

"Because you have the lamest clothes ever?"

"No. I just don't like dealing with the moronic attitudes that a lot of the people have."

"So, there is no way you'll go?"

"Only if someone drags me to the part. I would rather be working on school work and other things."

"Why... there isn't anything that is due tomorrow that you can't work on the next day. I mean, it is the first day of school." The girl then smirked. "It's because you know that you don't belong.

"You honestly don't get it." Angie shook her head at the female, wishing to head home for the day.


	8. Alfea

**Andare Via Fidanzato  
****Chapter 8:  
**_**~Alfea~**_

Angie took a deep breath as she looked through her clothing. She grabbed a travel bag from her closet and placed it on her bed. She started off by putting her underwear into the bag before grabbing socks as well. She then packed a weeks worth of t-shirts and pants, grimacing because her clothes weren't as nice as the other girls blouse and skirt outfit, nor were her shoes.

Stella was looking through the closet before pulling out a dress. "Well, this isn't in fashion right now, but it is a pretty dress."

"That dress was used for my grandmother's funeral thank you very much. Unlike you I can't afford clothing that is... in fashion as you put it. I was lucky to find it in a thrift store at a good price."

"What is a thrift store?" The blond haired fairy asked, causing Angie to let out a deep sigh.

"_Why'd I get stuck with her? I mean, I would rather the female with the dark skin came with me." _Angie narrowed her eyes. "It's a resale shop so to speak."

"Well... umm... let's get going." Stella stated, before fingering her ring and twisted it off her finger. She then turned it into a staff. A portal opened up on the floor and Angie found herself stepping through to be in front of a huge gate. Angie folded her arms across her chest after setting her baggage down. "So... this is Alfea? What is it exactly?"

"It is a school where we learn to use our powers." Stella waved for her to follow and Angie found herself heading in through the gate. "There is actually a force field around it that prevents non-magical folk from getting in."

"The reason being?"

"Imagine how the non-magical folk back on Earth would react if they suddenly saw a lot of magic stuff?"

"Not very well." Angie took a deep breath. "That's why in the books for Harry Potter had it so that the magic folk don't interact with the non-magical folk."

"Don't know what book series you're talking about really. The only stuff that I read is fashion magazines."

"_I'm not surprised._" The dark haired girl let out a sigh. "So, is this place somewhere on Earth? Like, Great Britain?"

"No... I am not sure where you got that idea from." Stella stated as she started forward. "It is time to introduce you to headmistress."

Angie looked around and saw the fountain in the court. It was pretty, as well as the school. It was honestly better then her school, but she felt it had something to do with many of the students having rich parents. She took a deep breath before rolling her eyes. She followed the blond Winx in through the front door and then up the split stair way, down the hall into an office.

An old lady sat at a desk and looked up. "I'm Faragonda. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm not happy with the fact my life has been turned upside down."

The woman looked at her, before letting out a deep sigh. "Normally a child is born with the power because they have a Faierie parent. We honestly don't know how you came to have the powers, particularly the powers that another once had. She... died saving everyone else, so it is possible there was some sort of phenomenon involved."

"Yeah... but I'm not understanding why I'm the one who ended up singled out, or what the need for seeking me out is."

"You have Musa's powers, which is seen as a threat to our enemies. You may be thinking along the lines that you can tell them you don't want to fight them, but the Trix will still see you as a possible threat as you have free will and can change your mind. I'm sorry to say, this whole having people after you isn't going to just go away."

Angie frowned. "I'm not interested in controlling this power though."

"It means you aren't likely to have an accident with your powers that will cause problems for you at school. This month will help you learn some sort of control so that your normal will in fact hopefully remain normal." The woman stated. "How well you learn is going to depend on talent and whether or not you are wanting to learn to control the power."

"But I am not given a choice in the matter?"

"Oh, you very well are given a choice." Fariganda sighed. "But the thing is, you need to way your options and decide what will be the best. You'll be staying with the Winx in their dorm room. Musa's old room to be exact."

"Is her stuff still there?"

"Yes... I don't think she would mind, considering you happen to have her powers." Stella stated firmly. "You can possibly get a better idea of your powers by looking through the closet."

Angie let out a deep sigh and followed them to the dorm room, dragging her suitcase behind her. When she saw the room, she found herself frowning. The dorms were nicer then any dorm she had imagined. Letting out a deep sigh, she headed towards the window. The sign was on the door indicating which room was Musa's.

She headed in and opened up the closet and raised an eyebrow. While all the clothing was honestly her style, it was out of her price range. Letting out a sigh, she dropped down to the chair and let out a deep breath. "Yeah... this is just great."

She then went and flopped onto the bed, finding it quite comfortable. She closed her eyes and wondered how she ended up with such luck and wondered if this was just some dream that would go away. Was the real reason she wasn't happy with getting these powers was because she thought it was a dream that was too good to be true. Angie honestly wasn't sure.


End file.
